gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Thoros von Myr
6 7 |Erster Auftritt = "Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte" |Letzter Auftritt = "Jenseits der Mauer" |Erschienen in = 9 Episoden (siehe unten) |Todesepisode = "Jenseits der Mauer" |Todesursache = In der Kälte erfroren, nachdem er schwer durch eine untoten Schneebären verletzt wurde |Status = Verstorben |Gestorben = , Jenseits der Mauer |Herkunft = Die Freien Städte, Myr |Fraktion = Bruderschaft ohne Banner |Dargestellt von = Paul Kaye |Sprecher = Sascha Alexander Gersak |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Thoros von Myr) }} Thoros von Myr (im Original: Thoros of Myr) ist ein Nebencharakter der dritten, vierten, sechsten und siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er ist ein Roter Priester aus der Freien Stadt Myr, der für Robert Baratheon kämpfte. Er ist für sein Auftreten während der Graufreud-Rebellion bekannt, als er als erster die Mauern von Peik erklomm, und dass er es vorzieht im Kampf ein Flammenschwert zu ziehen. In der Serie Biographie Er ist ein Teil der Bruderschaft ohne Banner und verfügt, ähnlich wie Melisandre, über magische Kräfte und hat so Beric Dondarrion mehrmals wiederbeleben können. Thoros ist einer von acht Söhnen. Da sein Vater kein Geld hat um alle seine Söhne zu versorgen, gibt er Thoros an einen Tempel für den Herrn des Lichts in Myr ab. Thoros will zwar ein Priester werden, doch er benimmt sich nicht wie einer, sondern betrinkt sich häufig und verkehrt mit Frauen. Er wird als Roter Priester in den Diensten von Robert Baratheon eingesetzt und kämpft später in der Graufreud-Rebellion an der Seite des Hauses Baratheon. Sein Markenzeichen ist sein Schwert, das er mit Seefeuer anzünden läßt. An das Schwert erinnern sich heute noch Ritter wie Jaime Lennister oder Jorah Mormont. Staffel 1 Thoros wird in einem Gespräch zwischen Jaime Lennister und Jory Cassel erwähnt, welche sich an das Feuerschwert des Kriegers erinnern. Staffel 3 Thoros und sein Gefolge begegnen in den Wäldern der Flusslande zufällig Arya Stark mit ihren Reisegefährten Gendry und Heiße Pastete, die sich auf dem Weg in den Norden befinden. Thoros verdächtigt die drei, aus Harrenhal geflohen zu sein. Da Thoros die Identität Aryas nicht kennt, nimmt er sie nicht gefangen, sondern lädt sie lediglich in ein Wirtshaus ein. Als das Trio wieder aufbrechen will, kommt ein weiterer Trupp der Bruderschaft mit Sandor Clegane als Gefangenen in das Wirtshaus. Dieser deckt Aryas Identität auf, weshalb sie und ihre beiden Begleiter von der Bruderschaft ebenfalls gefangen genommen werden. Im Versteck der Bruderschaft kämpfen Clegane und Beric Dondarrion gegeneinander, wobei Clegane seinen Gegner tötet und darum von der Bruderschaft seiner Verbrechen freigesprochen wird. Thoros kniet neben Beric nieder und spricht ein rituelles Gebet an den Roten Gott, wodurch es ihm gelingt, seinen Freund ins Leben zurückzurufen. Später erklärt er Arya, dass er dies inzwischen schon zum sechsten Mal getan habe, dass Beric aber jedes Mal, wenn er zurückkehrt, "weniger" sei. Arya fragt, ob man auch einen Mann ohne Kopf ins Leben zurückrufen könne, worauf Thoros bedauernd entgegnet, dass es so nicht funktioniere. Später begegnet der Bruderschaft die Priesterin Melisandre, mit der sich Thoros, ihr Landsmann und Mitpriester, auf Hochvalyrisch unterhält. Er gibt ihr gegenüber freimütig zu, dass er in seiner Mission, Robert Baratheon zur Religion des Roten Gottes zu bekehren, gescheitert ist; auch verbirgt er nicht, dass er dem Gottesdienst das Trinken vorzieht. Melisandre zeigt sich erstaunt über Thoros' Gabe, Tote ins Leben zurückzurufen. Sie meint, dass er das nicht können dürfe. Thoros entgegnet, er kann gar nichts, er bittet den Roten Gott um seine Gunst, und manchmal erhält er Antwort. Auf Melisandres Wunsch und gegen ein stattliches Lösegeld, das sie dringend zur Ausrüstung ihrer Leute benötigen, händigen Beric und Thoros ihr Gendry aus, dessen königliches Blut sie für ihre Magie benötigt. Dies führt zu einem heftigen Disput mit Arya, die der Bruderschaft schließlich davonläuft. Staffel 4 Arya Stark ergänzt auf ihrer Reise mit dem Bluthund ihre Todesliste um Thoros von Myr. Staffel 5 Tyrion Lennister und Varys hören den Gebeten einer Roten Priesterin zu. Tyrion gibt zu, dass diese besser sei als Thoros, der einst ein Roter Priester in Königsmund gewesen sei. Staffel 6 Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner zieht noch immer durch die Flusslande. Thoros ist noch bei ihnen und Beric Dondarrion ist weiterhin der Anführer. Sie sind gerade im Begriff, drei ihrer eigenen Brüder zu hängen als Sandor Clegane auftaucht. Die drei Brüder haben das Dorf überfallen in dem Sandor geholfen hatte eine neue Septe zu errichten. Die drei am Galgen Hängenden hatten das Dorf überfallen, alle Dorfmitglieder ermordet und den Anführer Ray aufgehängt. Sie hatten damit die Bruderschaft in Verruf gebracht und gegen deren eigene Regeln verstoßen und sollen daher gehängt werden. Sandor bekommt die Erlaubnis, das Urteil bei zwei von ihnen (unter anderem Zit) zu vollstrecken, da Sandor Rache nehmen will für die Tötung der Dorfbewohner und seines Freundes Ray. Sandor will die beiden sofort ausweiden, aber Thoros hält ihn zurück und meint, dass die Bruderschaft keine Metzger seien. Thoros wundert sich, dass Sandor Freunde hat, worauf Sandor antwortet, er hatte Einen. Beric und Thoros versuchen Sandor zu überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Beric und Thoros geben zu, dass sie von der Bedrohung im Norden wissen und er als "geborener Kämpfer" immer noch etwas Gutes dabei bewirken könne. Staffel 7 Thoros ist zusammen mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner und Sandor Clegane unterwegs. Sie finden ein verlassenes Haus, in dem sie Unterschlupf suchen. Dort finden sie zwei Leichen. Bei den Leichen handelt es sich um Sally und ihren Vater, denen Sandor vor einiger Zeit Gold geklaut hat. Der Vater hat seine Tochter und sich selbst umgebracht, damit sie nicht verhungern müssen. Sandor unterhält sich mit Beric und Thoros. Sie reden über das Turnier. Thoros begibt sich zum Feuer und möchte, dass Sandor hineinschaut. Widerwillig stimmt Sandor zu und schaut in die Flammen. Er sieht eine Wand aus Eis, die Mauer, und einen Berg. Sandor sieht außerdem eine große Armee von Wiedergängern, die sich dort in der Nähe befinden. Beric fragt Sandor, ob er nun glaube, dass sie aus einem Grund hier seien. In der Nacht findet Thoros Sandor draußen am Schaufeln. Er schaufelt ein Grab für die beiden Leichen. Thoros fragt, ob Sandor die Personen kannte, aber er verneint es. Als das Grab zugeschaufelt ist, versucht Sandor ein Gebet der Sieben zu sprechen, allerdings kann er sich nicht an die Worte erinnern. Er meint, der Farmer und seine Tochter hätten es besser verdient. Sandor, Beric und Thoros werden von Tormunds Spähern entdeckt und gefangen genommen. Der König des Nordens Jon Schnee, Ser Davos Seewert, Gendry und Jorah Mormont erreichen Ostwacht und schauen sich die Gefangenen an. Jon lässt sie daraufhin frei, da sie gemeinsam gegen die Untoten kämpfen wollen. Jon, Jorah, Tormund, Sandor, Beric, Thoros und Gendry sind bei Ostwacht hinter der Mauer unterwegs, um einen Wiedergänger zu fangen. Sie wollen ihn Cersei Lennister zeigen und sie so für den gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer gewinnen. Auf der Suche nach den Untoten greift ein riesiger, toter Schneebär die Gruppe an. Thoros wird schwer an der Brust verletzt, als er Sandor vor dem Bären rettet, da Sandor wie erstarrt scheint, denn der Bär wurde von Beric mit seinem Schwert in Flammen gesetzt. Beric reinigt die Wunde und brennt sie mit seinem Schwert notdürftig aus. Etwas später stößt die Gruppe auf einen kleinen Trupp Untoter, der von einem Weißen Wanderer angeführt wird, und es entfacht ein Kampf, der aber schnell beendet wird, als Jon den Weißen Wanderer mit Langklaue erschlägt. Denn sofort sind die anderen Untoten ebenfalls tot, wodurch ihnen allen klar wird, dass man den töten muss, der sie verwandelt hat. Im selben Moment hört Jon ein Geräusch und ihnen wird klar, dass sich die Armee der Untoten nähert. Jon befiehlt, dass Gendry zurück zur Mauer laufen und einen Raben nach Drachenstein schicken soll. Der Rest flieht vor der Armee über einen zugefrorenen See, der von einem Gebirge umgeben ist. Sie können sich auf ein Felsplateau retten und als die Armee der Untoten den See überqueren will, brechen viele ein. Der Angriff wird abgebrochen und das Heer verharrt dort. Während Jon und die anderen auf Hilfe hoffen, ist Thoros seinen Verletzungen erlegen und wird verbrannt. Auftritte Hinter den Kulissen *Thoros sollte eigentlich schon in der ersten Staffel auftauchen, doch im Mai 2012 entschied man sich dazu, ihn in der dritten Staffel zusammen mit der Bruderschaft erscheinen zu lassen.http://winteriscoming.net/2012/05/29/ew-scoop-on-s3-the-reeds-are-in-and-so-is-blackfish/ The Reeds are in and so is Blackfish! *Zunächst war der Schauspieler Asim Ahmad für die Rolle angedacht, jedoch stellte sich im Juli 2012 heraus, dass Paul Kaye die Rolle übernehmen würde. http://www.westeros.org/GoT/News/Entry/ Comic-Con_Casting_Reveals/ MASSIVE COMIC-CON CASTING REVEALS *Paul Kaye spricht im Video der "Histories & Lore" den Abschnitt "Der Herr des Lichts". In den Büchern thumb|300px|Thoros von Myr ©AMOK Thoros von Myr ist ein Roter Priester des R'hllor aus der Freien Stadt von Myr, und ein Mitglied des Hofes von Königsmund. Charakter & Erscheinung In Königsmund ist Thoros ein großer, fetter, kahlköpfiger Mann in einer roten, lockeren Robe. Biographie Thoros wurde in der Freien Stadt von Myr geboren, als jüngstes von acht Kindern und wurde in jungen Jahren an die Roten Priester des R'hllor gegeben. Er verdiente sich das Priestertum, war aber nie übermäßig fromm, aufgrund seiner Vorliebe für Kämpfe, Trinken und Frauen. Thoros wird nach Königsmund geschickt, in der Hoffnung er könnte den feuerbesessenen König Aerys II. Targaryen bekehren, aber er ist nicht erfolgreich und beginnt seinen eigenen Glauben zu hinterfragen. Er ist am Hof anwesend, als Robert Baratheon von Tywin Lennister die Leichen von Aegon und Rhaenys präsentiert bekommt, gehüllt in rote Lennister-Umhänge, um ihre grausame Ermordung zu verbergen. Thoros würde niemals die hemmungslose Brutalität von Gregor Clegane vergessen. Nach Roberts Rebellion wird Thoros ein häufiger Saufkumpan des neuen König Roberts. Während der Graufreud-Rebellion verdient er sich Anerkennung, weil er der erste ist, der die Mauer von Peik überwindet. Er nimmt häufig am Buhurt von Turnieren teil und entflammt sein Schwert mit Seefeuer, was die Gegner irritiert und deren Pferde aufschrecken lässt. Dreimal schlägt Sandor Clegane beim Buhurt. Beim Turnier von Prinz Joffreys Namenstag wird er von Lord Yohn Rois mit einem Streitkolben besiegt, nachdem sein Schwert erloschen war. A Game of Thrones Thoros nimmt am Turnier der Hand teil, wo er Lord Beric Dondarrion aus dem Sattel hebt. Nach seinem Sieg im Buhurt schließt sich Thoros dem Gefolge von Beric Dondarrion an. Eddard Stark, als Hand des Königs, entsendet die Bruderschaft, um Ser Gregor Clegane das Urteil des Königs zu bringen. Sein Name gehört später zu denjenigen, von denen der neue König Joffrey Baratheon einen Treueeid fordert. Sollte sie diesen nicht leisten werden sie als Verräter und Geächtete gejagt. A Storm of Swords Gregor Clegane zerschlägt ihre Truppe und Beric wird getötet. Während eines religiösen Bestattungsrituals wird Beric von Thoros wiederbelebt. Beide Männer gründen eine Bande Gesetzloser, die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, um das Gemeine Volk vor plündernden Soldaten in den Flusslanden zu schützen. Als Verstoßener erfährt Thoros ein spirituelles Erwachen und ist weiterhin fähig, Beric mit Mitteln außerhalb seines Verständnisses wiederzubeleben. Nach einiger Zeit bei der Bruderschaft, wird seine Haut schlaff und sein Haar grau. Er trägt verblasste Roben und eine unordentliche Rüstung. Thoros kämpft mit einem flammenden Schwert während der Battle at the burning septry. Thoros gelingen nun viele Leistungen, bei denen er als Roter Priester versagt hatte, wie Visionen in den Flammen und die Entzündung des Schwertes mit Blut und Gebet. A Feast for Crows Thoros nimmt keine Führungsposition in der Bruderschaft ein und erlaubt Lady Steinherz diesen Platz einzunehmen, obwohl er ihre Motive und Methoden ablehnt. Ihre Handlungen in der Bruderschaft verringern die Zuversicht und das Selbstvertrauen von Thoros. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Thoros fr:Thoros ru:Торос pl:Thoros z Myr Kategorie:Roter Priester Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Bruderschaft ohne Banner Kategorie:Charaktere (Myr) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere